Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{8^{-4}}{8^{-6}}}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
${ \dfrac{8^{-4}}{8^{-6}} = 8^{-4-(-6)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{8^{-4}}{8^{-6}}} = 8^{2}} $